vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Evie Frye
|-|Assassin's Creed Syndicate= |-|Jack the Ripper DLC= Summary Dame Evie Frye (1847 – unknown) was a Master Assassin of the British Brotherhood of Assassins, active in London during the Victorian era, and the elder twin sister of Jacob Frye. She was also a member of the Order of the Sacred Garter, and the grand-aunt of Lydia Frye. Originating from Crawley, Evie and her brother traveled to London aid Henry Green and to liberate London from the Templars' control and help the poverty-stricken masses, following the death of their father by natural causes. To accomplish this, she and Jacob founded the Rooks, a criminal syndicate that opposed the Templar-backed Blighters. While Jacob focused on eliminating targets instrumental to Crawford Starrick's operations, Evie pursued the Shroud of Eden, a First Civilization artifact hidden within the city. In doing so, she regularly came into conflict with Lucy Thorne, Starrick's second-in-command and an expert on the Pieces of Eden. Following the defeat of Crawford Starrick, Evie and Jacob continued to operate in London with the siblings ending their relationship with Queen Victoria to avoid helping further Britain's imperial interests. However, after her betrothal to Henry, Evie eventually relocated to India and became affiliated with Indian Assassins. Despite her absence, London enjoyed twenty years of peace and stability. However, things took a violent turn in the Autumn of 1888, when Jacob summoned Evie in the wake of the Whitechapel murders, Jacob himself getting kidnapped by Jack The Ripper in the process. Following the incident, Evie arrives from India where she is greeted by police inspector Frederick Abberline, who informs her that Jacob is missing and can be presumed dead. He also tells her that she may be the last Assassin in London, and the only one capable of stopping the Ripper. After finding Jacob's lodgings Evie takes some non-lethal fear tools used by the Indian Brotherhood, and begins hunting the Ripper. After unearthing the Ripper's hideout beneath Lambeth Asylum she attacks and kills him, before discovering that Jacob is alive. Eventually, Evie became the great-aunt of Jacob's grandchild, Lydia Frye. Responsibility for training the young Frye fell to Evie and her brother. At the outbreak of war in 1914, Jacob and Evie were removed to the safety of the countryside, while Lydia remained in London to protect the city from German spies and Templar agents. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A physically, higher with melee weapons and Hidden Blades Name: Dame Evie Frye Origin: Assassin's Creed Gender: Female Age: 21-22 during the main events of the game, 41 during the events of Jack The Ripper DLC, 71 by the time of World War I (Was alive alongside her brother and trained her granddaughter Lydia) Classification: Human-Isu Hybrid, Master Assassin, Leader of the Rooks Powers and Abilities: |-|Powers=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Clairvoyance, Information Analysis, Retrocognition and Analytical Prediction (Via Eagle Vision, could perfectly recreate and revisit past events that had already happened, could look for objects of interest, differentiate between friend-to-foe, see a person's true intentions and revisit their memories, figure out weak spots, analyze extremely dangerous areas to better understand them, see through walls, and even fight against characters who also have precognitive powers, like in the case when one makes use of the Apple's precognitive powers in battle or when hybrids clash against the Isu, and they can make accurate predictions of their own in the midst of combat or during investigations with proper concentration), Weapon Mastery, Stealth Mastery, Invisibility (With the Chameleon ability, requires her to remain stationary), Extreme Pain Tolerance, Indomitable Will, Expert Acrobat , Pressure Point Strikes (Has vast knowledge of the anatomy of the human body, can incapacitate an enemy using pressure point strikes and induce immense pain in them with strength alone), Master Fighter, Regeneration (Mid-Low, can heal from vicious stab wounds without medical aid), Pressure Point Strikes and Pain Manipulation (Capable of exploiting the enemy's weak points to induce great pain), Weapon Mastery (Hidden blades, throwing daggers, cane-swords, revolvers, kukris, brass knuckles, etcetera), Highly skilled acrobat, Well versed in the deadly arts of killing, Highly skilled in stealth assassination techniques, Expert in parkour, eavesdropping, interrogation, and pickpocketing, Can create illusions and bend minds to the user's will (via Pieces of Eden), Poison Manipulation (Via poison darts and bombs), Technology Manipulation (As an Isu-Hybrid, Evie is capable of interacting with and using First Civilization technology without suffering from any detrimental effects), Electricity Manipulation (via Voltaic Bombs), Sleep Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Type 1), Fear Manipulation and Poison Manipulation (via beserk darts that could also kill, via fear bombs and tactics which would drive her enemies insane, and via sleep darts), Status Effect Inducement (Via various combat maneuvers and weapons), Smoke Manipulation (via Smoke Bombs) |-|Resistances=Resistance to Illusion Creation, Sleep Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Sense Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Types 1, 2 and 3), Mind Control, Death Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation (Unaffected by her Voltaic Bombs), Mind Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Poison Manipulation (Can withstand the effects of highly toxic and hallucinogenic substances for extended periods of time far longer than most people), Diseases, Telekinesis, Transmutation, Life Absorption, Status Effect Inducement, Paralysis Inducement (Should naturally possess these resistances against all the Pieces of Eden due to being an Isu-Hybrid, who lack the neurotransmitters required for the Pieces of Eden to work against them. Also visibly unaffected by the Aegis armor's ability to drive people mad, as it had done previously with Michel Reuge, another British Assassin who once used the armor), Stealth Mastery Attack Potency: At least Small Building level+ physically (Equal to and can perform the same feats as her brother Jacob. Punched a train's linkage 4-5 times and detached the train carriage the Blighters were on to thwart them off in her search for Sir David Brewster in the beginning of the game, and can repeat the same feat for the rest of the game. Traded blows with a Shroud of Eden-amped Crawford Starrick. Was the only one who could catch Jack the Ripper off-guard and eventually beat him down once he became desperate and released his men, allowing her to mutilate the murderer the same way he mutilated his victims), higher with Hidden Blades, Brass Knuckles, kukris, Cane-Swords and revolvers (Many of her weapons and revolvers can casually and brutally gore enemies or even send them flying in a single shot. Her Hidden Blades are capable of effortlessly one-shotting enemies of comparable durability) and suits (Some of her suits augment all her physical characteristics) Speed: At least Supersonic+ (On par with Jacob and can perform the same feats as him. Vastly superior to her husband Jayadeep Mir, who was somewhat on par with his father Arbaaz Mir. Almost overwhelmed a Shroud-amped Starrick. Was the only one who could catch Jack by surprise. On par with and trained Lydia) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Overpowered Jack. Can do the same feats as her brother. Crawford Starrick's only advantage over her, even with the Shroud equipped, was his lifting strength, and even then, Evie could somewhat push him back and wrestle with him) Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class+ (Easily capable of twisting and snapping bones like they were toothpicks at severe angles. Can easily crush the spines of grown men with only one arm and send two people flying several meters with a single kick. Can easily detach train carriages by simply punching at their linkages. Traded blows with a Shroud-amped Crawford Starrick, who was now on par with most Isu. Ultimately overpowered, defeated and mutilated Jack The Ripper), higher with certain suits (Some of her suits augment all her physical characteristics) Durability: At least Small Building level+ (On par with her brother and has the same durability feats as him. Took blows from a Shroud-amped Starrick and a bloodlusted Jack), higher with certain suits (Many of her suits provide an additional 20% increase in durability) Stamina: Very High (Can keep on fighting for more than 10 rounds even when heavily injured) Range: Standard melee range, several meters with melee weapons, hundreds of meters with firearms Standard Equipment: Dual Hidden Blades Brass knuckles, khukris, cane-swords, revolvers, throwing knives, voltaic bombs, Assassin Gauntlet (Which she can use to rapidly grapple up walls or make ziplines) Intelligence: Gifted. A true tactician and firm believer in the teachings of the Brotherhood, Evie took to the lessons of her father in a way that her brother did not, being more studious and more interested in the lore and history of the Assassins. By contrast, Evie's brother Jacob was much quicker to spring into action, yet his plans lacked sufficient forethought as a result. While the twins' means were frequently at odds, their motivations were the same, and the pair were at their most effective when they worked together, as they balanced each other out. She was also very reverent of her father, often citing his teachings and using them to criticize Jacob's actions. She planned her missions carefully and patiently, considering every angle to ensure the best chance of success. Sometimes, this worked against her, as it meant that she was slow to act. Evie would occasionally adopt Jacob's approach, as seen when she immediately accepted Karl Marx's offer without further consideration, something that momentarily perplexed her twin. Weaknesses: Standard human weaknesses, but has survived situations which would generally kill average human beings. Her pride for the Creed and utmost adherence to it may sometimes hinder her ability to perform missions successfully, but just like her brother, she too will sometimes act headstrong and become reckless. Will put herself in harm's way to protect innocents and those she cares for. Her Chameleon ability only works if she remains stationary. Notable Attacks/Techniques: A Master Assassin proficient with the Hidden Blade, Evie was able to assassinate her targets skillfully and stealthily. She excelled at masking her presence, to such an extent that guards were unable to notice her as long as she remained still. A skilled freerunner, she was able to instantly scale the building of London as well as natural elements - including trees - with relative ease, as such she was able to transverse over and under several obstacles as well as moving terrains. Additionally she proved to be a capable swimmer. Evie also proved efficient in pickpocketing and lockpicking. As the carrying of weapons openly was forbidden at the time, she relied on an arsenal of hidden tools, much like her brother. Evie was capable of using dual Hidden Blades, a cane-sword, a Kukri, firearms, brass knuckles, throwing knives, smoke bombs and voltaic bombs, which let loose a blast of electricity upon impact. Her Hidden Blade was also equipped with a rope launcher, allowing her to scale buildings quickly as well as create ziplines, and could fire hallucinogenic darts. While her brother specialized in brutal and straightforward weaponry like the brass knuckles and the firearms, Evie's stealthy nature led her to prefer more subtle tools like the cane-sword and throwing knives. She was especially proficient with the latter, being able to carry a larger amount and hit targets at a greater range than her brother. After moving to India, Evie learned the Indian Brotherhood's fear tactics, consisting of using fear-inducing hallucinogenics with spikes and fear bombs as a method of non-lethally dealing with groups of enemies. She also began utilizing non-lethal tactics more frequently, often incapacitating opponents that weren't her targets instead of killing them. In addition, she adopted the use of Karas, bracelets that were used as arm protectors as well as knuckle-dusters. Evie also possessed the rare ability of Eagle Vision, and like her brother was capable of seeing through walls and tagging enemies with it. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Twins Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Knife Users Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Poison Users Category:Mind Users Category:Madness Users Category:Boxers Category:Smoke Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Illusionists Category:Stealth Masters Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Good Characters Category:Characters Category:Assassins Category:Assassin's Creed Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Sleep Users Category:Adults Category:Tier 9 Category:Fear Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Technology Users Category:Parents Category:Martial Arts Champions Category:Information Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Athletes Category:Game Characters Category:Heroes Category:Blade Users Category:Hybrids Category:Ubisoft Category:Retrocognition Users Category:Married Characters Category:Knights Category:Video Game Characters Category:Pain Users Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Invisibility Users Category:Acrobats